


Отголоски

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Fix-It, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод <a href="http://www.sundive.co.uk/torchwood/echoes.html">Echoes</a> авторства elfin.<br/>Бета <a href="http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/">Elvira-aja</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Отголоски

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Echoes](http://www.sundive.co.uk/torchwood/echoes.html) авторства elfin.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

− Не. Уходи.  
Джек, широко ухмыляясь, взмахнул рукой. Его глаза горели.  
− Я хочу тебя с кое-кем познакомить.  
Доктор быстро улыбнулся и пожал плечами, «совершенно случайно» подавшись назад в узком дверном проёме стоявшей прямо в центре площади Роальда Даля ТАРДИС.  
− Хорошо.  
− Ага, − покачал головой Джек, − исчезнешь, как только я отвернусь, знаю я тебя, − он протянул руку, − дай мне свою отвёртку.  
Доктор поднял брови.  
− Подобный эвфемизм мне ещё не доводилось слышать.  
− Звуковую отвёртку. Дай сюда. Ты никуда не уйдёшь без неё.  
Закатив глаза, Доктор вытащил из кармана серебристый гаджет и вложил его в протянутую ладонь Джека − точь-в-точь застуканный с сигаретой мальчишка. Джек сомкнул пальцы.  
− Жди здесь.  
Развернувшись, он побежал к фонтану. Доктор же в кои-то веки сделал так, как его просили − остался ждать. И тихо мурлыкал что-то под нос. 

~ 

 

Джек обнаружил Янто в своей постели. Он спал, завернувшись в его шинель. Джек забыл её, оставил в спешке. Янто она очень шла, пусть даже он использовал её просто как одеяло - слишком уж велика она была ему − тяжёлое тёплое одеяло; рукава скрыли запястья, плотная ткань смутно обрисовывала очертания тела. Спустившись в комнату, Джек присел на край раскладушки.  
− Янто.  
Он устало приоткрыл глаза, увидел Джека – но вместо того, чтобы кинуться к нему, неуклюже выпрямился, сел и тихо сказал... нет, он не так должен был звать Джека в этот момент...  
− Сэр.  
В следующую секунду Джек исправил положение. Он бросился к Янто, обнял его одной рукой за плечи, другой за талию, притянув к себе, прижавшись губами к горячей шее.  
− Чёрт подери, как же я скучал по тебе, − признался Джек, и звучащая в его голосе боль пополам со страстью легко сломала внешнюю холодность Янто, которую он, вероятно, рассчитывал сохранять несколько дней. Или недель. Он обнял Джека, и, почувствовав, что он плачет, ещё крепче прижал к себе.  
− Прости, я должен был уйти на время, но теперь я вернулся, и клянусь тебе, Янто, в следующий раз... в следующий раз я возьму тебя с собой.  
Он поднял голову, заглянул в синие глаза, провёл рукой по тёмным волосам. Янто немного отодвинулся назад.  
− Прости, что вновь оставил тебя.  
Янто стёр его слёзы рукавом шинели.  
− Прости, − тихо промолвил Янто, − прости...  
Джек покачал головой.  
− Не извиняйся. Тебе не за что извиняться. Позже я обо всём тебе расскажу, обещаю, но сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты пошёл со мной. Я хочу познакомить тебя с кое-кем.  
Янто кивнул, встал с постели и последовал за Джеком.  
− Вернуть тебе шинель?  
Джек посмотрел на него.  
\- Не сейчас. Ты смотришься в ней так мило.  
Правда мило. Он надел её поверх мятой красной рубашки и синих джинсов – такой же неофициальный вид, как и во время их первой встречи в лесу. Казалось, он тонул в ней, и Джек чувствовал почти непреодолимое желание обнять их обоих. Он нашёл руку Янто и крепко сжал, ведя его к лифту. Обнял его за талию, пока лифт поднимал их на поверхность. Здесь царила поздняя ночь, но ТАРДИС на другой стороне площади было видно отчётливо.  
Он услышал вопрос Янто: «Это и есть твой Доктор?» и, не зная, как ответить, просто кивнул, держа ладонь на его тёплом − под шинелью − бедре.  
Когда они подошли достаточно близко, из тени будки к ним шагнул Доктор, протянул руку.  
\- Янто Джонс! Честь познакомиться с вами, я столько о вас слышал! 

~ 

 

Его рукопожатие было спокойным, несмотря на то, каким взволнованным и оробевшим он выглядел, приведённый сюда посреди ночи, и Доктор не мог не задаться вопросом, что же привлекало Джека в этом скромном валлийце. Больше, чем привлекало: Джек был влюблён. Он мог судить об этом по тому, как Джек постоянно говорил о нём – в промежутках между драками с плохими парнями, парой особо жутких смертей и потреблением огромного количества «Сингапурских узоров» в лучшем баре галактики. Он, кстати, приставал к Доктору всего два раза: возродившись после почти обезглавливания на руках у Доктора (справедливо, ведь обезглавливание предназначалось именно ему) и выпив однажды семь порций коктейля подряд в баре. И даже тогда Доктор удостоился из его уст сравнения с торчвудским кофе-мальчиком.  
Янто подходил Джеку – уравновешивал, вот более подходящее слово. Он отлично вписывался в мир их героя из пятьдесят первого столетия – которому хорошо давались одни задачки, но который пасовал перед другими (самомнения у Джека и так с избытком, благодарим покорно). И ему шла, действительно шла старая шинель Джека, на отсутствие которой Джек жаловался почти так же много, как и рассказывал о Янто.  
\- Я тоже немало слышал о вас, - о да, мёд и дым в голосе, а глаза от Доктора он застенчиво прятал... Да Джек – просто кружащий вокруг пламени мотылёк.  
Янто отпустил его руку. И внезапно в голове Доктора словно раздался чей-то крик, он увидел рыдающего Джека и Янто... умирающего Янто.  
Он резко схватил Джека за рукав.  
− Внутрь!  
− Что?  
− Быстро в ТАРДИС, − он увидел, как Янто сжимает кулаки, и напрягается рука Джека на его талии. – Оба, − поспешно добавил он, закатывая глаза.  
− Доктор...  
− Идите же!  
Реакция Янто на внутреннюю обстановку ТАРДИС была абсолютно такой же, как и у всех, кто там бывал.  
− Просторно здесь, а?  
Он бы улыбнулся, если бы не видел только что, как этот чудесный человек умер когда-то в будущем. Доктор был не из тех, кого посещают видения, так что если одно из них решило сделать исключение, не стоило от него отмахиваться. Джек выжидающе смотрел на него − но ему нужно было узнать больше, чтобы всё понять как следует, и до этого момента Доктор не собирался отпускать Джека от себя. Неизвестно, догадывался ли об этом Джек, но его чувства были взаимны. Доктор ничего не мог с этим поделать − разве что не показывать вида. Он не смог бы так же сильно сблизиться с Джеком, как однажды − только однажды − с Розой.  
Кроме того, у него был бы сейчас весьма достойный соперник.  
Спустя час они всё ещё были в ТАРДИС. Джек и Янто устроились на полу, обняв друг друга и негромко беседуя, Джек гладил Янто по волосам, Янто держал его за руку, словно исподволь притягивая его к себе для поцелуя. И когда их губы наконец соприкоснулись, Джек улыбнулся, а Доктор вновь увидел будущее. На сей раз там было кое-что ещё.  
− Есть раса, − неожиданно сказал он, и его гости, прервавшись, посмотрели на Доктора так, будто только что вспомнили о его существовании. Он сделал вид, что не чувствует себя оскорблённым. − Они называют себя Шилеонами, но вы − здесь, на Земле − можете называть их по-другому. Они дышат ядом, они... они похожи на морских чудовищ. − Джек кивнул. − Они... наркоманы, паразиты, выродки. Но когда они появятся, они спрячутся в большом прозрачном кубе в тёмной комнате... Джек, когда ты встретишься с ними, не бери с собой Янто. Ты захочешь это сделать, не знаю, по какой причине он будет тебе нужен, но не бери его. Если он встретится с ними, то умрёт. Ты умрёшь. Но ты воскреснешь... в отличие от него.  
Посерьёзневший Янто сел прямо и заявил:  
− Я не боюсь выполнять свою работу. Я не боюсь смерти.  
− Я боюсь, - возразил Доктор. - Боюсь того, что твоя смерть сделает с Джеком. Пожалуйста, ради меня, не ходи к ним.  
− Но если просто настало моё время?  
− Не настало, − твёрдо сказал Доктор. − Обещай мне. Ты останешься.  
Янто долго смотрел на него и в конце концов медленно кивнул.  
− Обещаю. 

~ 

 

Он почти вышел из машины, когда Джек положил руку на спинку пассажирского сидения и покачал головой.  
− Вот оно, Янто, то, о чём Доктор предупредил нас.  
− Нет... − но он знал, что да. Знал с тех пор, как увидел через контактные линзы тот куб.  
− Прости, Янто, но ты останешься здесь, − Джек накрыл его лежащую на открытой дверце руку своей ладонью. − Я не отведу тебя навстречу твоей смерти.  
Прошло несколько секунд, и Янто кивнул, крепко сжал его руку и затем отпустил.  
− Джек... Я буду там, когда ты вернёшься. Я буду там.  
Он сдержал обещание.  
Отогнув в сторону оранжевый пластик, он наблюдал, как Джек делает первый, глубокий и болезненный вдох. Притянул его к себе. Джек тут же вцепился ему в плечи и зашептал:  
− Я думал, что видел тебя в темноте, я думал, что слышал твой голос...  
Янто покачал головой, крепко обняв его.  
− Я здесь, Джек, здесь, живой.  
− Ты умер бы там, со мной, и я... не смог бы тебя спасти.  
− Всё хорошо, - единственное, что мог сказать Янто, − всё хорошо 

~ 

 

− Это самый странный из твоих фетишей, Джек, − тихо пробормотал Янто, и Джек захихикал. Янто лежал на нём, абсолютно голый, если не считать шинели Джека. Раскладушка в тесной комнатке, которую они шутливо называли логовом Джека, едва вмещала их обоих.  
"Янто в его шинели" занял верхнюю строчку личного "горячего списка" Джека ещё в ночь его возвращения, но сегодня был лишь на втором месте − сразу после "Янто _только_ в его шинели". Он трахал одетого в неё Янто − медленно, целую вечность, осыпая поцелуями его губы и шею, лаская его языком... _любя_ его.  
− По утрам она пахнет тобой, − сказал Джек, проводя под плотной материей кончиками пальцев линию вдоль его спины. Янто тихо вздрогнул. − Когда мы гоняемся по Кардиффу за пришельцами, я чую твой запах.  
− Ты хочешь сказать, запах пота и секса.  
Джек усмехнулся.  
− Я же сказал - твой. Это больше, чем пот и секс; твой лосьон после бритья и дезодорант, твой зелёный шампунь и мыло из твоего душа, − Янто подтянул озябшие ноги к бёдрам Джека и поднял голову, встретив его пристальный и счастливый взгляд.  
− Когда-нибудь я умру, Джек, − спокойно промолвил он, и на Джека словно повеяло холодом.  
− От старости, − твёрдо заявил Джек, зарывшись пальцами в тёмные волосы − жаль, что он сам не был в этом уверен, - и на моих руках.  
– Скольким удалось умереть подобным образом? – такая тоска прозвучала в этих словах, что Джек приподнялся и поцеловал его, глубоко и медленно, а Янто, подавшись вперёд, обхватил руками его шею – и осторожно прикусив нижнюю губу Джека напоследок, сказал:  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Подняв руку, он коснулся кончиками пальцев его рта.  
\- Ничего не говори. Просто... знай это, ладно?  
Джек кивнул. Он всё равно не знал, как ответить. Он любил Янто – но с другой стороны, он много кого любил. Мог признаться самому себе, что любит Доктора. Но Янто? Он правда не знал. Но, вероятнее всего "да", ибо сейчас во всём мире не было другого места, где он хотел бы быть, и именно сюда он стремился вернуться после своих странствий. Джек глубоко вздохнул и спросил:  
– Могу ли я провести с тобой всю твою оставшуюся жизнь?  
Пару секунд Янто молчал, и Джеку показалось, будто в его синих глазах блеснули слёзы, прежде чем он вновь приник к груди Джека.  
– Если это - то, чего ты хочешь, – пробормотал Янто, и Джек крепко обнял его.  
– Взгляни на меня, - попросил он, и, помедлив, Янто всё же поднял лицо.  
– Я хочу, – сказал Джек, – и я люблю тебя.  
Янто моргнул, на его губах появилась улыбка.  
– Я тоже, – он торопливо поцеловал Джека.  
– Надеюсь, ты не потребуешь себе кольцо, – лукаво предположил Джек.  
– О Господи, нет, – Янто ухмыльнулся сквозь слёзы. – Как насчёт... вихревого манипулятора?

 

 


End file.
